Field of Invention
The present application relates to a touch sensing technique on an electronic apparatus. More particularly, the present application relates to a touch sensing technique for discriminating different swipe gesture on a wearable electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
Recently, touch panels are widely used as input interfaces on all kinds of electronic devices, such as computers, smart phones, digital cameras, etc. In order to elevate the portability of the electronic devices, some wearable electronic devices (e.g., smart watches, smart wristbands, etc) are developed such that users can carry and manipulate these wearable electronic devices easily.
In general, the wearable electronic devices are equipped with relative smaller touch panels. When users perform some touch gestures on these small-sized touch panels, the touch gestures detected by the small-sized touch panels include fewer sample points and shorter displacements in comparison to regular-sized touch panels. It is hard to recognize the touch gestures with high preciseness on the small-sized touch panels by conventional sensing methods.